Raphie, j'ai peur
by Caki Black
Summary: Après avoir regardé un film d'horreur, Mikey se réveille à cause d'un cauchemar. N'arrivant pas à se calmer, il finit par aller voir la seule personne capable de l'aider. Première fic et turtlecest! * Fanfiction corrigée et chapitre bonus rajouté!*
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et d'or et déjà merci pour avoir cliqué sur cette histoire !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de grammaires/syntaxes/d'orthographes. J'ai essayé de faire attention mais je suis dyslexique et je n'ai pas de beta. Si vous voyez une faute, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! Les commentaires pour l'histoire elle-même sont bien sur le bienvenue aussi ;)

Je signale encore une fois que ce sera du yaoi ( relation entre 2 hommes ) et du turtlecest ( relation entre les tortues, ici Raph/Mikey )

Bonne lecture!

( j'ai trouvé un super ami qui à accepter de corriger la fic alors qu'il n'aime pas le yaoi! Merci Chenounet! )

* * *

><p>il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Sa poitrine se souleva dans un rythme effréné. Grâce à sa formation de ninja, sa bouche encore grande ouverte ne laissait aucun bruit sortir. Il n'entendait rien si ce n'est le tam-tam de son coeur. Celui-ci battait trop vite à son goût. Même après avoir couru dans toute l'antre pour éviter Raphaël il ne battait pas si vite. Sans même qu'il ne se rende compte, il serra et dessera les poings au rythme de sa respiration.<p>

Ses yeux restaient figés sur la dernière image de son cauchemar : les corps ensanglantés, découpés et éparpillés de ses frères à l'avant plan. Derrière eux, Bishop dans un costume de mort-vivant bleu imitait le meilleur sourire de psychopathe du Joker. L'arme du massacre, une scie de dentiste rouge fluorescente, traînait à ses pieds. Au loin, Splinter, habillé d'une tenue de patient d'hôpital détournait la tête et retenait un Casey en tenue d'infirmière de venir les aider ou d'aider Bishop, il n'en savait trop rien.

Un mouvement près de sa jambe gauche le fît sursauter vers l'arrière. Klunk le regardait de ses petits yeux innocents, la tête penchée vers la gauche. Un miaou interrogatif finit par lui faire retrouver pied dans la réalité.

-Héé Klunky, viens faire un câlin à papa. Dit-il en chuchotant d'une voix cassée. La tortue se pencha pour prendre le chat dans ses bras et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

-J'aurais du écouter Léo et ne pas regarder cet horrible film d'horreur avant d'aller dormir. N'est-ce pas mon minou?

-Ronnnronnnronnnn

Klunk sentant la panique et la terreur de son maître se collait à lui. Il lui faisait le plus de câlin et léchouille possible. Le chat se laissait faire quand son maître le serrait un peu trop fort pour essayer de se calmer. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas faire grand chose.

Mikey remis la couverture au dessus de sa tête, les ombres habituellement accueillante de sa chambre lui semblaient hostiles , comme si Bishop et tout ses hommes allaient en sortir d'un seul coup. Tournant tout doucement la tête, pour bouger le moins possible la couverture, il regarda l'heure de son réveil : 2h46.

Roulé en boule, Klunk coincé entre ses bras et les genoux croisés autour, Mikey caressait l'arrière de l'oreille droite du chat, espérant se calmer avec les ronronnement de celui-ci. Sa respiration s'était légèrement calmée mais restait laborieuse. Le bruit, aussi minime soit-il, du mouvement de la couette au dessus de lui, le faisait frissonner et regarder de tout coté comme si il était en plein entrepôt entouré par le clan des Foot.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration et s'être motivé intérieurement, Mikey regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure: 3h02. Un quart d'heure c'était écoulé et il ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Soupirant, il calcula mentalement le nombre de pas qu'il devra faire pour atteindre sa destination.

De son lit à sa porte, 4 petits pas devrait suffire. Il faudra juste qu'il fasse attention aux affaires qui traînent par terre. De sa porte à celle de Raph, il y avait 5 mètres, 8 pas donc. Mais il devra faire attention à être extrêmement silencieux en passant devant la chambre de Léo. De la porte de Raph à son hamac restait 5 pas. Cela lui faisait donc 17 pas à faire avant d'atteindre son havre de paix. 17 pas où il serait seul face aux démons de l'ombre, aux assassins cachés et au fantôme de Bishop brandissant comme arme cette scie de dentiste. Rien que d'y penser voilà qu'il se mettait à claquer des dents.

Mikey regarda vers Klunk pour trouver son courage intérieur. Sentant bien que celui-ci de ses petits yeux mignons, innocents, magnifiques et remplis d'amour, lui envoyait toute son énergie positive et faisait tout pour le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve qu'était ce parcours du combattant qu'ils se devaient faire tous les deux avant de trouver le repos cette nuit.

-Tu es prêt Klunk? Chuchota-t-il tout en attrapant son oreiller d'une main.

- ...

-N'ai pas peur mon chaton chéri, papa va te conduire en sécurité. Accroches toi bien, nous partons bientôt. Continua-t-il en serrant le chat encore plus contre lui.

Il n'eu comme réponse qu'un tout petit « miou » comme si Klunk sentait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit.

Tout doucement, et en s'arrêtant tout les 6 mouvements pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans sa chambre, Mikey s'approcha du bord de son lit. C'est millimètre après millimètre qu'il sorti un pied puis une jambe de sous la couette. Le pied à terre, il sorti l'autre jambe pour la poser à coté. Sans lâcher le chat et l'oreiller, il traîna ensuite le reste de son corps de manière à pouvoir sortir du lit sans retirer la couverture.

Arrivé à cette étape cruciale de son parcours, il prit une grande inspiration et après un dernier regard peu assuré vers les ombres de sa chambre, il se leva. De là, ne pouvant supporter le jeu des ombres autour de ses pieds, il regarda vers la porte pour avancer.

A chaque pas, il releva les genoux le plus haut possible et posa son pied au sol délicatement.

Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Prenant confiance, il accéléra pour arriver à la porte. Il déposa rapidement son pied droit au sol et pris appui sur celui-ci. Malheureusement, la boite à pizza à moitié posée sur une bouteille vide sur laquelle il venait de marcher, se plia à cause de son poids. Michelangelo perdit l'équilibre et tomba tête la première contre la porte. Pendant ce temps, la bouteille roula jusqu'à une pile de bd qu'elle fit tomber par le choc de leur rencontre. Mikey lâcha son oreiller, ouvrit la porte et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Raph qu'il ouvrit d'un coup et referma derrière lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et à bientôt pour la suite!<em>

_Caki_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

Tout de suite, la suite! :)

Ps: les tortues ninjas ne sont pas à moi! Snirf

* * *

><p>Raphaël se réveilla en sursaut et en alerte. Il y avait eu du bruit venant de la chambre de Mikey. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de son hamac pour aller voir que la dite tortue entra comme un boulet de canon dans sa chambre.<p>

Le cadet était prêt à exiger des réponses de son frère pour ce vacarme en pleine nuit lorsqu'il vit l'état de celui-ci. Tremblant de tout ses membres, serrant ce pauvre chat comme si sa vie en dépendait, les pupilles beaucoup trop dilatées, le souffle court et les sens totalement dirigés vers l'extérieur comme si le benjamin s'attendait à être attaqué à tout moment.

Surpris par le comportement de son frère, Raphaël se concentra sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa chambre. N'entendant toujours rien après 5 minutes, il se retourna vers Mikey pour trouver celui-ci dans la même position que précédemment. Seul Klunk avait bougé, il regardait maintenant Raph de ses grands yeux globuleux, comme s'il était la seule personne à pouvoir les sauver et à pouvoir débloquer la situation.

Soupirant et se doutant de ce qui se passait, Raphaël attrapa son réveil posé au sol pour y voir l'heure. Le cadran affichait 3h22. Mikey devait être réveillé depuis une petite heure. Il redéposa son réveil à terre et regarda l'autre tortue de la chambre.

-Mikey. Appela t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer son petit frère et réveiller les deux autres.

- ...  
>-Michelangelo! Répeta Raphaël un peu plus fort.<p>

Enfin, son frère retrouvait la réalité, le regardait en retour, le voyait. Il ne savait pas quel film Mikey avait regardé alors qu'il était dehors avec Casey mais Léo et Donnie allaient l'entendre le lendemain matin. Sachant ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir rassurer son petit frère, il se recoucha dans son hamac et fit signe à celui-ci de venir en écartant les bras et les jambes. La vitesse à laquelle Mikey se jeta sur lui l'étonna.

Habituellement Mikey venait, le secouait tout doucement et le priait pour pouvoir dormir avec lui. Là il était rentré de force dans sa chambre et maintenant se jetait sur lui, ne faisant pas attention au hamac ou même à lui! Ce qui ne voulait dire que deux choses: Sa nuit calme et reposante était terminée et demain il allait massacrer les deux derniers frères de la fratrie pour avoir laissé le plus jeune regarder ce film. Film dont il devra trouver et noter le nom pour zapper de chaîne la prochaine fois qu'il passera à la télévision.

Grommelant contre sa famille, Raphaël referma ses bras autour de Mikey puis, tout en caressant la carapace de celui-ci commença à fredonner. C'était toujours la même chanson. Chanson dont lui même ne savait plus d'où il la connaissait. Il avait essayer de changer une fois mais Mikey ne s'était pas calmé avant qu'il ne change d'avis et fredonne celle là.

Après quelques minutes, les doigts de Mikey s'etaient suffisamment ouvert pour que Klunk puisse bouger. Raph en profita pour le prendre et le mettre au sol. Le hamac était déjà trop petit pour deux tortues mutantes, rajouter un chat à ce mélange ne ferrait que risquer inutilement la vie du dit chat. Klunk lui lécha la main, lui fit un câlin du haut de sa petite tête puis alla se coucher sur sa pile de magasine de moto dans un coin de sa chambre. Ayant pitié du pauvre chat qui n'avait rien demandé et qui c'était encore une fois transformer en bébé peluche vivante pour Mikey, Raph jeta son coussin vers sa gauche en se disant que le chat y serais plus à l'aise que sur des magasines glacés et froids.

La tête de Michelangelo glissa dans son cou pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il se concentra donc de nouveau sur son petit frère. Il recommença à fredonner et à lui caresser la carapace. Alors qu'il retraçait toutes les interstices du bas de la carapace avec sa main droite, il ne faisait que de simples mouvements circulaires sur le haut de celle-ci avec son autre main. Après quelques minutes, Raphaël senti Mikey bouger. Celui-ci se suréleva légèrement avec ses bras. Il observa Raph pendant un instant, puis semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, ouvrit la paume de ses mains sur le haut du plastron de son frère aîné. Au même rythme des cercles que Raph créait sur son dos, Mikey se rallongea sur lui, plastron contre plastron, tout en dessinant les muscles des épaules de la tortue émeraude pour finir par joindre ses mains derrière la tête de celui-ci.

Raphaël en profita pour glisser ses propres mains le long de la carapace du plus jeune une dernière fois avant de les faire basculer sur les côtes de son frère. Il connaissait par coeur les endroits à caresser sur les cotes de Mikey pour les chatouiller. Endroits qu'il lui fallait éviter en ce moment pour ne pas faire sursauter la tortue au dessus de lui. Il avança la tête pour embrasser tout doucement la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de son frère. Celui-ci en soupira de contentement et pencha la tête sur le coté pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

Cela était nouveau depuis peu pour tout les deux. Oh bien sur Ils se faisaient des câlins quand ils étaient petits après un cauchemar, mais l'adolescence avait arrêtée ces moments de tendresse entre les deux frères et ce même si le benjamin était toujours le bienvenue après avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'ils avaient recommencer à se câliner lorsqu'ils dormaient à deux. Mais ce n'était plus le même genre de câlins qu'avant. Ils avaient grandis, leurs corps et leurs désirs aussi.

Tout doucement, Mikey écarta et remonta ses jambes le long du torse de son frère forçant celui-ci a refermer les jambes pour qu'ils ne tombent pas du hamac. Il retira l'une de ses mains de derrière la tête de Raph pour venir prendre la main de celui-ci d'une de ses cotes pour l'amener à sa cuisse. Son message passé, il remonta la main, le poignet puis le bras de la tortue foncée du bout des doigts pour finir pas s'agripper à son épaule.

Raphaël en sourit dans le cou du plus jeune qu'il continua d'embrasser tout en montant vers la mâchoire. Arriver à celle-ci, il se dirigea vers l'oreille et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir mordiller légèrement qu'il commença a bouger sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune.

Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin et Raph n'osait pas franchir un autre pas, voila pourquoi il ne caressa que légèrement les cuisses de Mikey, sans osé diriger ses mains vers le point de rencontre de celles-ci. C'est la tortue vert d'eau qui embrassa le porteur du bandeau rouge le premier. Il releva la tête pour regarder son frère dans les yeux. Tout en maintenant le contact visuel, il se rapprocha de la bouche de Raphaël pour finir par embrasser doucement celui-ci. Ne pouvant se contenir, Raph attrapa à deux mains la tête de son frère avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser fut expérimental, pas totalement réussi, pas parfais comme dans les films mais passionné comme ils pouvaient l'être tout les deux et ne leur donnait qu'envie de recommencer. Ce qu'ils firent juste après avoir respiré. Et ce, plus d'une fois.

Raph commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir, il ne voulais qu'une chose; se laisser aller que Mikey le voit en entier et qu'ils ne puissent ne faire qu'un. Mais il savait qu'il devait se retenir. Mikey était le plus jeune, c'était donc à lui de veiller, il ne pouvais pas profiter de son petit frère, même si celui-ci était entrain de gémir de la plus sexy des façons tout en balançant ses hanches contre lui. Il devait se retenir, il n'avais pas le choix. Surtout que Michelangelo était venu à cause de son cauchemar, pour être rassuré et non pour être malmené, même avec amour, par son frère aîné.

Malheureusement pour lui, Mikey se rendit compte qu'il commençait à se retenir, à ne plus oser le toucher et à continuer la découverte de son corps. Voir son petit frère le regarder d'un sourire diaboliquement sexy est une image qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier. Peut de temps après le plus jeune commença à gémir son prénom, à bouger ses hanches de manières plus lancinantes, à caresser les endroits sensibles de son plastron. Son frère voulait qu'il se laisse aller, qu'il continue à explorer, qu'ils aillent plus loin et le lui faisait comprendre. Il résistait tant bien que mal.

Puis Mikey essaya quelque chose, il ne compris pas trop quoi, car le porteur de nunchakus avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un hamac et perdit l'équilibre. En tombant Il frotta son cloaque à celui de Raphaël. Et laissa échapper un churr.

Michelangelo avait laissé passer un churr, son tout premier churr.

Et Raphaël craqua.

* * *

><p><em>Mouhahahaha Je viens de me découvrir une âme de sadique. :D ( oui oui je sais, je devrais avoir honte!...mais j'y arrive pas)<em>

_J'espere que cette suite vous a plus! A bientôt pour la fin. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite et la fin de cette première fanfic.

Je pensais au début continuer et terminer le lemon mais les suppressions de fic un peu trop "hot" qu'il y a pour le moment sur le site m'ont faites changer d'avis.

En espérant que ce point de vue particulier vous plaise et à bientôt pour une autre histoire!

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un ronflement de son maître. Lui qui était si bien installé sur le coussin en plume du compagnon de celui-ci… Il se retourna et se mit en boule pour essayer de se rendormir mais les bruits venant des canalisations de l'autre coté du mur l'en empêchèrent. Klunk finit donc par s'étirer de tout son long puis regarda vers sa tortue. Son maître adoré ronflait tout en dormant sur le plastron de la tortue émeraude. Un peu de bave coulait de sa bouche pour venir former une tache humide su le coté gauche du plus grand. Leur jambes étaient mélangées et cachées par la couverture. Celle-ci s'arrêtait dans le bas de la carapace de sa tortue. Les bras de celui nommé Raphaël entourait le haut de cette dernière. Même en dormant, il caressait doucement les endroits sensibles de la carapace de son maître.<p>

Une odeur inconnue venant des 2 tortues attira son attention. Il s'approcha doucement en reniflant pour savoir d'ou elle venait et ce qu'elle signifiait. Il retroussa tout de suite ses moustaches et son petit nez. C'était horrible! Son maître avait besoin de faire sa toilette! Klunk décida de s'éloigner du couple endormi pour visiter cet environnement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir.

La chambre était plus petite que celle dont il avait l'habitude. Il y avait bien moins de cachette ou se cacher ou d'endroit pour dormir. D'un coté de la pièce il y avait le couple de tortues endormies suspendues dans les airs par l'hamac. Des images bien plus sombres que celle de la chambre de son maître était collées sur le mur à leur hauteur. En dessous d'eux, il y avait ces objets cylindriques avec deux roues sur les cotés que la tortue émotive aimait tant soulever. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait son nouveau coussin. Il le trouvait d'ailleurs bien moelleux et doux. Le compagnon de son maître ne lui faisait pas beaucoup de cadeau et ne le caressait que lorsqu'il n'y avait personne autour. Mais qu'est ce que ça valait le coup d'attendre! Il n'était jamais déçu par la qualité des offrandes qu'il recevait à ces moments là! Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un tas de magazines juste à coté de l'objet infernal qui sonnait tout les matins et qui éclairait pendant la nuit. De l'autre coté, près de la porte, se trouvait une sorte de bibliothèque. Les étages du bas de celle-ci etaient remplies de disques en métal de différentes tailles. Les étagères du centre étaient remplies de livres bien plus gros que ceux de son maître incontesté. Klunk n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait posé sur les étages supérieurs de la bibliothèque et n'avait aucun moyen pour s'en approcher plus, aucun meuble sur lequel sauter…

Son regard fut attiré par la porte, il savait que derrière celle-ci se trouvait sa litière et surtout sa gamelle. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte était fermée. Il décida donc de réveiller sa tortue pour qu'elle l'ouvre pour lui. Il se rapprocha donc de nouveau du hamac pour finir pas sauter dedans. Il renifla le bras de son maître puis se frotta dessus jusqu'a ce que son maître ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

-Yeaaa Klunky Bailla Michelangelo Tu as faim mon petit chat?

Il avait bien dressé sa tortue. Celle-ci le comprenait rapidement.

Mikey embrassa Raph puis sorti du hamac sans réveillé son frère. Si il pouvait encore appeler celui-ci frère après ce qu'ils avaient fait… Il se pencha pour prendre Klunk dans ses bras quand il ressentit une légère douleurs dans le bas du dos. Rougissant, il attrapa le chat avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il entrouvrit celle-ci pour passer sa tête en dehors de la chambre. De là ou il était, il pouvait entendre Donnie remuer dans son coin et voir la porte de la chambre de Léo ouverte. Ce dernier était donc comme d'habitude déjà dans le dojo entrain de méditer. Cela signifiait que l'accès à la porte de la salle de bain était libre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser l'aîné de ses frères pour le moment. Les traces de leur méfait à Raphaël et à lui de la nuit dernière était séché sur son ventre et entre ses jambes. Souriant comme le chat de Cheshire, il laissa Klunk dans le couloir pour aller prendre une douche.

Le chat profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour descendre les escaliers et aller au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea d'abord vers sa litière et ses besoins du matin satisfaits voulu aller remplir son ventre. Il traversa donc le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il alla à sa gamelle qu'il trouva vide. Choqué que son maître ai pu oublié de lui servir ses croquettes, il sauta sur une des chaises puis sur la tables pour espérer trouver quelque chose à manger. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci était tout aussi vide. Outré, il sortit en courant de la cuisine près à rouspéter à la première tortue qu'il trouvera. S'arrêtant au milieu du salon, il écouta les bruits de la maison pour savoir où se diriger. Comme tout les matins, la tortue émeraude et la tortue intelligente dormaient encore. Sa propre tortue étaient entrain de faire couler l'eau dans la salle humide. L'odeur de l'encens qui venait du dojo lui appris que la derniers tortue s'y trouvait.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle. La tortue semblait dormir assise entourée de bougies allumées. Klunk décida de s'installer entre les jambes croisées de celle-ci et de miauler jusqu'à ce qu'on le remarque.

-Miaouuu

-…

-Miaouuumiiiiouuu

-Bonjour Klunk. Répondit Léo en sortant de sa méditation. -Tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin toi n'est-ce pas? Continua-t-il en caressant le chat. Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un ronronnement avant que Klunk se dirige vers la porte du donjon. Arriver à celle-ci, il se retourna et regarda la tortue aux katana.

-Hum? Oh non Klunk, ce n'est pas moi qui te nourris et tu le sais. Mikey est entrain de descendre les escaliers tu n'as qu'à aller le voir.

D'un pas dépité, le chat sorti du donjon, pour en effet voir son propriétaire descendre d'un pas guilleret des escaliers. Celui-ci lui passa même devant les yeux sans le voir. Klunk se dépêcha donc d'aller dans la cuisine pour rappeler son maître à l'ordre. Heureusement, quand il arriva dans celle-ci, sa tortue était déjà entrain de lui servir ses croquettes. Il mangea tranquillement pendant que son maître cuisinait pour le reste de la famille. Le chat eu tout juste fini quand le compagnon de son propriétaire rentra dans la salle. Il était près à le saluer comme il se doit et le remercier pour le don du coussin mais la tortue n'avait d'yeux que pour son maître et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bon matin Mike. Commença Raph.

-Heeeee Raphie! Tu es tombé du lit? Continua Mikey en délaissant sa poêle et en se rapprochant du plus âgé.

-Ma couverture a disparu. Répondit Raphaël en souriant. Puis après avoir caresser la joue de la tortue vert d'eau pris une tête plus sérieuse. -Comment vas tu? As tu mal quelque part?

Klunk ne voulais pas rester voir les deux tortues s'accoupler une seconde fois. Il quitta donc la cuisine pour trouver une place où dormir dans le canapé. Sa nuit avait été courte. De loin, il entendit Léo rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine et les tortues parler entre-elles.

-Déjà réveillé Raph? Tu es tombé du lit?

-Très drôle Léo. Mikey m'a réveillé en se levant.

-Ce qui me fait penser, pourquoi as tu fait tant de bruit cette nuit Mikey?

-Par ce que Donnie et toi lui aviez laissé regarder un film d'horreur?

-Désolé Léo, j'ai glissé dans ma chambre et j'ai paniqué grave mec!

-Ca j'avais compris, mais pourquoi tu as fait tant de bruit après avoir rejoins la chambre de Raph?

-Ca, crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir Fearless…

* * *

><p>Et pour remercier Chen de cette superbe correction, un chapitre bonus est rajouté! :)<p> 


	4. BONUS

Bonsoir les gens!

Voici un chapitre attendu depuis trop longtemps ( J'en connais au moins une qui allait finir par me tuer si je le postais pas rapidement!)

Sur ce, bon chapitre à vous!

* * *

><p>Ils se réveillèrent attachés les uns à cotés des autres sur des sortes de table d'autopsie Léo et Mikey à chaque extrémité avec Raph coincé entre Donnie et le benjamin. Les quatre tortues avaient été dépouillées de toutes leurs affaires. Ils étaient complètement nus. Après s'être regardé entre eux pour s'assurer que personne n'était blessé, ils vérifièrent d'être bien seul dans la pièce avant de tenter de se détacher. Mais au plus ils tiraient, se tortillaient et se débattaient et au plus les différents liens qui le tenaient se resserraient. A force de tirer Raph fini par se retrouver avec la circulation des bras coupées. Ne pouvant plus exprimer sa colère physiquement, la tortue émeraude finir par râler tout haut.<p>

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ou l'on est? Et ce qu'on fou ici?

-Nous attirer dans un piège et nous attacher à des tables d'autopsie…Cela ressemble au comportement de l'agent Bishop.

-Merci pour cette information capital Docteur Donnie! Mais depuis quand le méchant men in black s'amuse-t-il à tuer les dragons pourpres? Demanda le plus jeune de la fratrie. Pas stressé plus que ça d'être attaché.

-Pour immédiatement capter notre attention et nous capturer. Nous sommes tomber dans son piège comme des novices. Répondit Léo en regardant le sol de honte.

-Sauf qu'habituellement on a droit à un fou furieux en costume cravate voulant nous disséquer devants nous au réveil. Enchaina Raph.

-Dudes dis pas ças! Tu vas l'invoquer!

-On ne peut invoquer quelqu'un rien qu'en parlant de lui, Mikey! C'est scientifiquement impossible!

-Ne commencer pas vous trois, on dois sortir d'ici et vite! Avant qu'ils se rendent compte de notre réveil.

-Trop tard pour ça, courageux.

Et en effet,la tortue au tempérament chaud avait raison. D'une des extrémités de la pièce, quatre robots sortaient d'une ouverture dans le mur pour venir s'installer à coté des tortues. Ils étaient tous sur roues, une énorme caisse avec différents boutons et clignotants multicolores sur le coté gauche. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était les deux énormes bras articulés que possédaient les robots. Sur l'un, le plus fin des deux, on trouvait à l'extrémité une sorte d' énorme seringue remplie d'un liquide rose chimique inconnu que que personne ne voudrait tester. L'autre bras était plus gros et plus long pour finir en une sorte d'ardoise rectangulaire et plate. Les tortues comprirent bien vite par la suite que ce bras là n'avait qu'une fonction : scanner.

Les gros bras articulés se levèrent et firent le tour des tortues sans les toucher. Plusieurs fois, ils refit le même trajet au dessus des frères attachés. Comme si ils les analysaient couches par couches. Le scanner terminé, ce bras là se replia sur lui même et disparu dans le dos du robot. Ce fut en voyant l'autre bras s'approcher d'eux que les mutants commencèrent à paniquer et à essayer de se détacher. Pourtant chacun d'entre eux fini par être piqué et le liquide rose fuchsia termina dans leur veine.

Les 4 robots reculèrent et finirent pas s'éteindre. Les tortues commencèrent à paniquer, le génie en tête. Que leur avait-on fait? Qu'était-ce produit? Le cerveau de Donatello fonctionnait à mille à l'heure et courait dans tous les sens. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel produit dans sa vie ou dans ces recherches. Rien de semblables dans leur précédentes rencontres avec l'agent Bishop. Et aucune combinaison de différents produits de bases concluant à ce résultat ne lui venait en tête. Et pourtant, latent du gouvernement ne faisait rien aux hasard. Qu'était le but de cette injection?

La réponse lui vient rapidement. Une douleur presque latente et silencieuse au début commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte à l'endroit ou il avait été piqué. Au final il eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui plantait un couteau de bouché dans le creux du bras. Mais la douleur bougeait, se dirigeait vers son poignet puis sa main.

Un gémissement de douleur à sa droite, lui fit tourner la tête vers cette direction. Il y vit son ainé direct, les muscles bandés, le regard de feu, les mâchoires serrés près à se battre de toutes ses forces physiques contre cet ennemis qui était à l'intérieur d'eux. Un autre gémissement plaintif venant de derrière Raphaël lui firent comprendre que c'était son petit frère, son joyeux et turbulent petit frère qui gémissaient ainsi. Mikey….

Ses pensées à son cadet s'arrêtèrent là, la douleur à son bras continuait à avancer remontant le long de celui-ci après avoir fait le tour de sa main. Le sang, le produit suivait leurs veines. Mais si ils ressentaient une telle douleur lorsqu'il était dans leur bras, qu'allait-il se passer lorsque le produit allait arriver au niveau de leurs coeurs?

Se calmer, il devait se calmer. Reprendre sa respiration, essayer de rentrer en méditation. Calmer son coeur paniquer pour calmer sa tension et ralentir la pulsation et la circulation de son sang.

Donnie ferma les yeux, essaya de faire le vide. De ne plus entendre les gémissements puis les cris de douleurs du plus jeune de la fratrie. Mais il perdit ce combat contre lui même et fini par accompagner les hurlements de son frère par les siens.


End file.
